pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidorina
Nidorina is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the female counterpart to Nidorino. Biology Physiology Nidorina is a rodent-like Pokémon with big ears, reminiscent of a rabbit. It has blue skin, with darker spots around the body. Its male counterpart is Nidorino. It has horns on its back. Special abilities Nidorina has the abilities Poison Point and Rivalry along with the hidden ability Hustle. Poison Point has a 30% chance of poisoning the opponent's Pokémon when it hits Nidorina with a Physical move while Rivalry deals more damage to the opponent when it is an opposite gender. Hustle lowers Nidorina's accuracy, but raises attack. Evolution Nidorina is the evolved form of a Nidoran♀ as of level 17. Nidorina evolves into Nidoqueen by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Celadon Game Corner for 1200 Coins(Red only) Safari Zone |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 9, 23, Safari Zone |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Kanto Route 13, 14, 15 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 13, 14, 15 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone |frlgrarity=Rare (FireRed) Uncommon (LeafGreen) |diamondpearl=Route 221, Lake Valor |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 221 |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 15 |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Nidoran♀ (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 11 |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 58, 64, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Lapis Cave (4-8F), Wish Cave (47-50F) |PMD2=Mt. Bristle (4-9F), Labyrinth Cave (1-9BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=The female's horn develops slowly. Prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting. |yellow=When resting deep in its burrow, its thorns always retract. This is proof that it is relaxed. |gold=When feeding its young, it first chews and tenderizes the food, then spits it out for the offspring. |silver=It has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly it prefers not to fight. |crystal=It has a docile nature. If it is threatened with attack, it raises the barbs that are all over its body. |ruby=When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others. |sapphire=When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others. |emerald=When it is with its friends or family, its barbs are tucked away to prevent injury. It appears to become nervous if separated from the others. |firered=The female has a gentle temperament. It emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes. |leafgreen=The female's horns develop slowly. Prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting. |diamond=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. |pearl=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. |platinum=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. |heartgold=When feeding its young, it first chews and tenderizes the food, then spits it out for the offspring. |soulsilver=It has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly, it prefers not to fight. |black=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. |white=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. |black 2=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. |white 2=When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. |x=The female has a gentle temperament. It emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes. |y=When feeding its young, it first chews the food into a paste, then spits it out for the offspring.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= Sprites |border= |}} Appearances Anime Emily had a Nidoran♀ that evolved into a Nidorina in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. A ton of Nidorina were found in IL033: The Flame Pokémon-athon!. Whitney used a Nidorina to battle Ash's Cyndaquil. Two different Nidorina made an appearance in ''AG121: Hi Ho Silver Wind! and the opening of the MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions respectively.'' *Whitney's Nidorina *Maria (Pokémon) *Temacu's Nidorina Trivia *Despite being a gender-exclusive Pokémon, Nidorina, nor Nidoqueen can breed, but Nidorina's pre-evolution, Nidoran♀, can. *Nidorina's shiny sprite resembles the coloration of Nidorino. Origins Nidorina's appearance is based off a Rabbit, Hamster, Dinosaur, or even a Mouse. Its name comes from needle and rhino and an a to reference female sayings in Spanish. Gallery 030Nidorina_OS_anime.png 030Nidorina_AG_anime.png 030Nidorina_Dream.png 030Nidorina_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon